1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for forming a resist underlayer film, and a pattern-forming method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In manufacturing semiconductor devices, multilayer resist processes have been employed to meet miniaturization of patterns along with enhanced integration. In these processes, a composition for forming a resist underlayer film is first coated on a substrate to be processed to provide a resist underlayer film, and then a resist composition is coated on the resist underlayer film to provide a resist film. Thereafter, a resist film is exposed through a photomask by means of a stepping projection aligner (stepper) or the like, and developed with an appropriate developer solution to form a resist pattern. Subsequently, the resist underlayer film is dry-etched using the resist pattern as a mask, and the substrate to be processed is further dry-etched using the resultant resist underlayer film pattern as a mask, thereby enabling a desired pattern to be formed on the substrate to be processed.
As the composition for forming a resist underlayer film, which enables etching of the resist underlayer film for sure due to having a high etching selectivity with respect to a resist film, compositions containing a polysiloxane have been disclosed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication Nos. 2004-310019 and 2005-018054).